


Summer Breeze

by Vexicle



Series: Yggdrasil [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Summer Breeze

“You know, I think your Korean friend likes you a lot,” Basil remarks. “Like, likes-likes you.”

Now, Basil is aware that this is probably a dumb thing to bring up to your boyfriend, of all people, but his curiosity simply overwhelmed him.

It's a nice summery Saturday morning, and he and Iggy are sitting on wooden benches at the indoor garden. As soon as Iggy processes this new information, he stiffens and pulls his hood even further over his head, so not even a glint of amber can be seen. His blush, however, remains plainly visible. “No way!”

Basil closes his eyes and shrugs. “Dude, definitely. Hey, Iggy, do you like her?” Basil bites his lip. The black-haired teen doesn't say that he's caught the girl staring at him when they bump in the corridor. She tries to hide it, but there's obvious unhappiness in her gaze. 

“She's my best friend,” Iggy says simply, more to himself than as a reply to Basil. 

“She's quite pretty, isn't she?” Strangely enough, the thought of Zephyr with Iggy doesn't make Basil react at all. Basil shrugs it off; he’s never really been the clingy type. Wasn't he supposed to feel more angry now that they were dating, though?

It takes a few moments for him to realise that his partner has gone silent, and when he looks back curiously Iggy is smiling in a way that can only be described as eerie. “ _What?_ ” Iggy says softly, serenely, and Basil throws up his hands in instant surrender.

Iggy snaps back to normal, and he begrudgingly nods. “Yeah, she is, I suppose.” He looks at Basil suspiciously. “Why are you bringing this up?”

“So you really don't want to like, fuck her or anything?”

Iggy looks troubled, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally admitting, “I’m sorry, Basil - I don't think I want to screw _you_ for that matter.”

_Ah, there it is._ “So, when you joked with me that mindless grinding was way more fun in video games, you actually meant it?”

“Yes.”

“And that's also why you freaked when you touched my dick?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Oh. Okay. So have you ever imagined being with Zephyr?”

“H-hey! Wait a minute, do you not care at all?” 

Basil cocks his head, confused by his sudden outburst. “About what?”

Iggy peers out from beneath his hood. “Like, how when we kiss and you get horny and stuff, I’m just gonna be like ‘Hey, not my problem buddy!’ and leave you hanging? Again?”

Basil actually starts laughing again at that, howling so loudly and with such gestures that they attract stares from the crowd. Iggy flushes and pull his hood back down again. “You’re terrible for my reputation as a band member,” he grumbles. Basil quiets down to small chuckles, poking at Iggy’s disgruntled pout of his lips.

“I - m sorryy!” Basil’s voice sounds more like a whine as more giggles threaten to burst out of his throat. “It's just... it really isn't your problem!” Basil laughs again, wiping his eyes. “It's not your fault you don't want sex, Iggy. I've read online though, that most people still enjoy it even if they’re ace. If you want to try one day, I'll be here; and if not, then I’ll always have my hand.”

Iggy wrinkles his nose. “Ugh.”

Basil smacks his shoulder in a friendly manner. “Hey, don't force yourself, man.”

“The _fluids_.” Iggy shudders.

“Hey, I happen to like it wet! Besides, weren’t you the one who came in and bit me like a vampire?”

“Haha, screw you. Also, lube is such a stupid word.”

“Tough luck, it makes my life way easier! Plus, it's a contraction, you idiot!”

“Ive figured out one of life’s easiest mysteries! I’m so much better than you since I don't fap so much, Basil!”

“What? Hey!”

“Time management is clearly a skill you’ve never learnt, you moron.”

“Frankly, Iggy,” Basil laughs, shaking his head. “I think even with our positions reversed, you're the one with the talent here.”

Iggy stops his half of the bickering, awkwardly placing both hands in his lap. “T-thanks. I'm really happy you like my music. Really.”

“Hey, don't mention it.” A mischievous glint presents itself in Basil’s green eyes. “Now, on the topic of stress relief and healthy breaks, obviously _that’s_ a lesson you’ve never learnt!”

“W-what? I resent that statement!”

The boys continue, laughing and talking and enjoying their day off; at least until Basil realises something that makes him wonder.

Iggy never exactly denied any feelings for Zephyr.


End file.
